


Heartbeat

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Sopravvivere è un istinto comune a tutti gli esseri viventi, è l'istinto più profondo, ma a volte gli uomini scoprono la sua mancanza o un'insufficienza.Niccolò non sa in quale dei due casi rientra. La sua sopravvivenza  è dovuta più all'inerzia, è qualcosa di involontario a livello cellulare, il cuore continua a battere nonostante tutto, incurante di lui, insensibile.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Niccolò mi manca e quindi ho buttato giù questa cosetta minuscola. Spero piaccia e ricordo che i feedback sono preziosi. Possiamo anche parlare di quanto ci mancano Martino e Nico (tanto, troppo).  
> Buona lettura e grazie alla preziosissima Mel per la betatura <3

Sopravvivere è un istinto comune a tutti gli esseri viventi, è l'istinto più profondo, ma a volte gli uomini scoprono la sua mancanza o un'insufficienza.

Niccolò non sa in quale dei due casi rientra. La sua sopravvivenza è dovuta più all'inerzia, è qualcosa di involontario a livello cellulare, il cuore continua a battere nonostante tutto, incurante di lui, insensibile. Battito che Niccolò odia e che vuole testare per vedere quanto sangue può pompare con l'adrenalina a mille durante le sue scorribande avventate, fatte più che altro per ricordare a sé stesso che è vivo, che ha forza di decidere qualcosa nella sua stessa vita.

Lo stesso battito cardiaco è il suo unico compagno in quelle giornate passate a letto in cui il suo corpo si ripara dal mondo usando come scudo il piumone azzurro dello stesso colore del cielo. Con il polso sotto la testa il suo suono risuona crudele e senza freni nel suo orecchio, nella sua testa e nel suo stesso cuore. Come a ricordargli che non gli è concesso il silenzio, la pace. Il silenzio vero, consolatorio e riposante, e non questo silenzio opprimente che sembra anticipare una tragedia.

Per sopravvivere Niccolò si fa male, ferisce una parte della sua elevata sensibilità, la accoltella con le scelte sbagliate, con il fumo e l'alcol. La ferisce ma senza ucciderla, l'equivalente di un colpo non mortale, che sanguina senza aver leso le funzioni vitali. Strazia la sua testa con ricordi che fanno male e come un corpo che si dissangua perde la piena lucidità che somiglia all'apatia e a una specie di confusione che lascia tutto indefinito.

Lascia che le sue emozioni indefinite si delineino da sole, scontrandosi e estraniandosi da questo. Nuotando senza preoccuparsi di quello che si ha intorno per non annegare. Agire in maniera sconsiderata per non pensare. Fingere sempre che le cose vadano bene nascondendo la sua mente martoriata e sanguinante come un Dorian Grey qualsiasi.

Mentire ormai è totalmente radicato in lui, una patina trasparente che ingloba il suo corpo senza essere notata ma che impedisce alla sua pelle di respirare. Protezione e gabbia si confondono qui, fusi dalla sua paura di tutto.

Questa gabbia sembra dissolversi solo quando intorno a lui c'è Martino, che annulla quasi le sue paure, le sue maschere. Il ragazzo è come la chiave che lo libera dalla prigione e gli fa respirare aria fresca, gli ricorda cosa significhi essere umano, avere emozioni positive.

La sua colpa è stata credere davvero che quei pochi istanti di pace sarebbero potuti diventare la sua nuova normalità, che l'avrebbero aiutato a evadere dalla sua testa, che davvero Martino il secondino si sarebbe potuto innamorare di un prigioniero privo di libertà.

E quindi Niccolò decide di lasciarlo andare, di negarsi anche le ore d'aria. Di lasciare Martino libero dal macigno che si ritrova ad essere perché è questo che si fa con le persone che si amano.

 

 


End file.
